


R&R Chapter1

by OSoleMio0907



Category: Jaeseong - Fandom, SF9, 재성
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSoleMio0907/pseuds/OSoleMio0907





	R&R Chapter1

今天是李在允第三次见到金仁诚。准确来说，第二次见到的是照片，这次和第一次是活人。

 

两天前老头子说给自己找了一个小妈，随即又拿出手机给李在允看了看那人的照片。屏幕上是一个笑得有点羞涩，依在父亲怀里的男人。李在允眨眨眼，他分明看到了那人身后的狐狸尾巴。

“世界上干净的omega已经不多了。”老头子似乎很满意。

也就是今天，他花了大笔钱，请全公司参加婚礼。小妈穿的很好看，身上有淡淡的茉莉香，不知道是信息素还是香水的味道，反正令人神魂颠倒。

敬酒时金仁诚遇到了不少刻意散发信息素的高层，但他还是带着笑，逐一礼貌的打招呼。

真能演。李在允在拐角处冷眼盯着金仁诚后颈上的牙印。

 

婚礼结束回到家，李在允被拉去和金仁诚联络感情，老头子本来也要在的，突然一个电话打来，说公司财政出了点问题，叫董事长赶紧去看看。

 

一段尴尬的沉默之后，李在允先开了口。

“真有手段啊你，这么快就来了。”

“别装了，这不也是你想要的吗。”

“不过，我现在是你妈。”

金仁诚扬起下巴，再次露出了第一次见面时挂着的笑。李在允好像看见他的狐狸尾巴晃了晃，和一个月前勾引自己的样子一模一样。

李在允站起身按住小妈的头想要吻他，被金仁诚巧妙地躲开。 

“想什么呢？我已经被你爸标记了，你别乱搞，染上你的味道就大发了。”

“就你的水平，还怕瞒不过他吗？”

“而且，你不就是为了找我来的吗。”

李在允没再理他的挣扎，把人打横抱起丢到了自己床上。薄荷刺鼻的味道让金仁诚眼眶立刻变得通红，身体也不可抑制的发起抖来。被永久标记的omega被其他alpha入侵总是会抗拒，哪怕他们曾经有过一夜情。

结果当然还是被他粗暴的进入。金仁诚吃痛地咬住李在允的手臂，天生的排异让他没办法接受李在允的巨物在体内横冲直撞。但是他拒绝了李在允的心疼，硬是咬着牙抱住自己的……儿子。

李在允怕小妈晕过去，最后还是射在了外面。金仁诚被顶弄的一阵恶心，瘫在被子里干呕。粉色的头发粘在额头上，脸上挂满了泪水。可能是呛的，也可能是疼的。

 

老头子回来的时候李在允已经叫人准备好晚饭了。李在允在家里喷了足量的Guerlain-Herba Fresca薄荷青草香水，骗老头子小妈因为中午人太多吵到了，在卧室休息。老头子在房间外询问金仁诚情况，只得到他轻轻的回复“没事”。

 

“在允，给你妈把饭送过去，问问他用不用去医院。“老头子低头翻着约泡网站，叹了口气。

 

“没事吗？”

金仁诚晕乎乎地摇摇头，抱紧老头子的被子。

“把饭吃了，不行我明天陪你去医院。”

“不用去医院，我真没关系。”

“回头找一天把标记洗了。“

金仁诚呆呆地坐着，不确定地看向李在允。

“行吗……那你爸……”

“他？除掉不就行了。”

他的小妈猛地转头，李在允若无其事的四处打量让他扑哧笑出声。

“你手段比我多多了吧。”

“他早就不配活着了。反正我们最终目的也差不多，你肯定是站在我这边的吧。”

黑暗中金仁诚点了点头。

 

Guerlain-Herba Fresca薄荷青草香水:同时有薄荷和茉莉味的香水。


End file.
